Steel Penny
Note: I massively improved this story recently. Please enjoy this now-much-more well edited and dare I say more f**ked up pasta. SPOILER: Contains vulgar language, suggested sexual acts between a father and daughter, and the death of a child. Do not like? Do not read. * * * It was an average Saturday night, and I was bored as hell. Such is the story of my life. My parents were gone on their anniversary dinner, and my sister was out with her boyfriend...doing only God knows what with that loser. I was surfing the internet for random sites and wasn't impressed with what I found, looking to scratch that itch for the weird so deeply embedded into my routines. So after an hour or so of looking at stupid old memes I'd seen a million times, or crap that wasn't even slightly weird -like stupid 'lulcats' and the like- I than went on my old reliable, YouTube. Upon seeing that simple red and white square at the top of the page, I did my typical practice of going on a 'favorites' vid and finding some related videos on the side - just trying to kill the time before my parents arrived home with the take-out I'd asked them to pick me up on the way home. I just happen to be a connoisseur of weird vids. I watch 'Salad Fingers' and the like by the hour, so as you could probably expect I have a bunch of rather odd vids on my Faves list. So anyhow, I clicked on one of them and in the related I find a video called 'Penny.avi'. This intrigued me, as most videos are not left in their primitive form - instead being renamed before uploading. So I clicked on it, noting the add date was just today. I was immediately greeted by an extremely loud metal-on-metal sound. As I had my headphones on and the volume was about seventy, this scared me pretty bad -making me virtually throw the headphones off my head, with the loud sound audible even through the headphones now sitting crooked on my desk. I quickly muted the vid, and then turned my volume down. Unmuting the video again, I was quickly greeted -instead of by metallic scraping- by the whispers of a little girl. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but she sounded angry and sad at the same time - as though she were furious something had happened, and depressed about it. In the visual part of the video, I saw the girl sitting in the corner of a dark room. Judging by her silhouette, she looked about twelve years old, about 4'4" and what I could see of her -namely her arms- was very, very thin and gaunt-looking - so thin she reminded me of the German POWs from concentration camps. Just skin and bone. Poor thing. There was also some sort of loose cloth over her torso, possibly a gown or dress of some sort. The little girl was barely visible, as the room she was in was extremely dark. The video was also fairly grainy, almost like something like an old cassette camcorder -or maybe a potato?- was used to film it. I checked for an HD or even SD option, but 240p was the highest, the only other option 144p. Thinking that maybe this was a home video and maybe the author forgot to set to private, I almost paused and went back to vid surfing - when the girl clearly said my name. Now I know it could have been a coincidence, but no. When I looked back at the video, the girl was looking at the camera. She had hair in front of her face though so I can’t really say she was LOOKING at the camera, but I can say she was facing it. Then she stood up. At this time, I was getting pretty weirded out and started a nervous tic of mine. I started to hum a happy little tune I had picked up from a cartoon I watch regularly involving small, colorful talking equine learning about friendship and battling threats to their land. Back on the video, the little girl was -just standing there- facing the camera. She just stood there for a good thirty seconds, not moving - the only audio a deeper-toned breathing -likely that of a man- now being picked up by the camera, as well as the shallow, higher-pitched breathing of what could only be the little girl. Then the camera person started moving towards the girl and I tensed up, the footstep's booming echoes resonating in the small room and being picked up by the crappy mic. When the camera was about five feet from the girl, the camera-person started zooming in on the little girl’s midsection and then zooming in on her right hand. As it got closer, I noticed she was holding something. Something silver and shiny. As the camera zoomed in with the speed of a sloth, I guessed what it could be: a silver broach? Perhaps a coin of some sort? Most coins are silver-colored, after all. As the camera finally zoomed in and focused enough, I could tell that in her hand was a single coin. Despite the camera's constant twitching and movement, I could barely make out the face of Abraham Lincoln on the front and judged it was probably a US penny - but It wasn’t your standard copper penny. It looked like a different variety, like some other sort of metal. I paused the vid to get a better look. It looked like a silver penny. The girl sat down in the chair again and started scraping the penny on the metal wall, causing that ear-wrecking sound again, and causing me to mute the vid. After I muted the vid, she than got up again and started walking towards the camera really fast - nothing super-human mind you, but surely faster then a little girl should be able to move When the girl came into the dim ceiling lamp's dirty-yellow light more, I noticed she was in a plain pale yellow sundress and very worn brown shoes - judging by my history lessons probably something similar to what would be worn in a ‘50s rural area. She was -as previously mentioned- extremely thin, now that I could see her in the light I could tell by her bones showing through her skin and her grey-toned skin that she was likely either starving or anorexic. As soon as she was in view, the girl began scratching the ribbed-steel wall wall rapidly with the coin, again raping my ears with that horrible sound of metal-on-metal. I almost mute the vid again but she says my name again, and then something I can’t quite make out...something with starting with com-. Com-a? Com-mander? Than the screen goes black for a second, and in the next frame the girl's on the floor in a crouched position - with her hands and knees on the ground and her toes pressed against the floor - looking almost ready to pounce… or something else entirely, maybe? Then video just went black, but it still had thirty seconds left. All I heard was the girl's shallow breathing and the man's deeper breaths, occasionally a soft moan for the girl or grunt from the man. At the twenty-five second mark, I suddenly heard the scraping sound again, followed by the girl's scream and a gunshot. I also heard one last thing thing was spoken before the video ended: the girl’s voice said, “Coming.” The video than went over, displaying the related videos screen. At this point, I’m having a WTF moment. What did I just watch? How did it know my name? What did it mean by “coming”? Was she being raped? Was he or she "cumming"? Should I report this video to the cops or something for possible incest or statutory rape - and possibly murder too, judging by the gunshot? I tried to report the video to Youtube for sexual and violent content, but the webpage froze up and my browser tab refreshed to the Youtube homescreen, leaving me quite puzzled. Youtube usually refreshed the video page and told you the video's status, even if the video was removed from the site recently - not direct you to the home page. This was weird. After searching for the video again fruitlessly a few times, I figured the owner may have put it on private or unlisted - and stupid ass me forgot to copy the URL link for it. Good job me. So instead of trying to find the video, I instead tried to find what out what the hell I'd watched. Surely there was a meaning behind the video, right? First thing I considered was the coin she was holding, so I Googled “silver penny” and it came up with its normal 100,000+ results. Clicking on the most relevant link, I learned that that penny was likely a steel penny. Steel was used steel during World War II to produce pennies instead of the more valuable copper - as copper was instead used for bullet casings and other supplies for the war. At this point, I was beginning to think of all the creepy-pastas I’d read on these weird videos. I was really starting to freak out - almost hyperventilating as waves of dread flowed through me. I stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, telling myself aloud that this was nothing. I heard something like scraping in the kitchen, but I was convinced not to get scared. It was probably something stupid, like branches on the window or maybe the ice machine or something. Fuck if I know. The moment I returned to my computer and sat down, my browser refreshed the page on steel pennies despite me not telling it to. What the fuck? What came up was instead an entirely new webpage - a webpage that had photo-scans of old newspapers and a sub-section open in the 1940’s. Convinced whatever was affecting my computer was a virus, I quickly went to open my anti-virus to run a scan - but was interrupted with a notepad document opening with two words popping up on my screen: Please? First? Totally freaked out, I felt compelled to oblige this request, the webpage almost forcing my attention on it again. I read the article of the first newspaper in the list - a typical war newspaper, reporting on the battles, troop losses, etc. But then my heart started its frantic escape attempts from my chest again when my eyes fell fell upon an article. As I read through it, I found it was an article about the murder of a young girl in 1945, and -Intrigued by the date of the paper- I read it. According to the article, a young girl named Penny Dolores Louison was murdered on this date by who was suspected to be her twenty-five-year-old father, and there were allegations of rape and incest between them - but none could ever be proven. This had occurred years ago, but on this date: August 5th, 1945. Before I could read any more of the story, my browser changed my cursor into a rotating blue ring -usually meaning it was busy or changing pages. What came up after a brief pause was YouTube again, and the video’s title was still Penny.avi. This time, it was a totally different video. The girl was just standing in front of the camera - just staring into it, humming same tune I was earlier! I freaked right the fuck out, trying to jump from my chair and run, but I couldn't move - my eyes glued to the screen against my will as that little shit kept staring into the camera, her sweet young voice beautifully humming that sweet little cartoon melody. Then the video started to get bloody, a loud scream and gunshot replacing the soft humming as blood dripped onto and ran down the camera lens -everything virtually indistinguishable. All I could see was one larger form on top of another smaller and very slight movements, possibly suggesting a struggle. The audio changed to high-pitched screaming and crying - a plea for forgiveness cut short by another loud gunshot. Then silence. Pure silence for a few seconds until I once again heard a masculine groan from earlier. Oh my fucking God, was he- Everything got extremely blurry until all I could see is a muddled red blur of movements and static, and the audio distorted to a bunch of high-pitched screams - this time masculine, and of the same tone as the male cameraman. Then suddenly I heard that fucking scratching again. Oh fuck, that wasn't in the video. None of that was. I looked at the headphones on my keypad, an icy bolt of fear piercing my very soul at the realization. Another scrape along my wall behind me, the cracking of plaster as that fucking coin dug into it and likely left a nasty gash in my wall. Something made me look again at the notepad document again, my eyes drawn to that one word that made my blood run cold. I felt a very intense pressure on both my genitals and throat at the same time as I read it, an excruciating crushing pain surging through me as I heard two soft pops down below, and another from my throat. I spent the last moments of my life in total agony, my maleness crushed along with my windpipe - unable to breathe as waves of seething pain overtook me. Finally, a soft blackness consumed my vision as my brain slowly died - faded to black from the intense pain combined with asphyxiation. The last thing I felt as my eyes closed being two small round metal objects being pressed onto my eyelids, undoubtedly those fucking steel pennies. The last thing I remembered was those last words on my notepad document. Vengeance is sweet, Daddy. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Ghosts Category:NSFW